


snap crack pop

by jaeyuon



Category: NCT
Genre: Other, Short, hitman? mark, johnny dies, mark is hired to kill johnny, nct 127, nct johnny - Freeform, nct mark, very very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeyuon/pseuds/jaeyuon
Summary: mark is just doing his job.very short, kind of graphic
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	snap crack pop

mark cleared his throat, pulling on his buttoned shirt’s collar feeling like it’s going to choke him. he approached johnny with hooded eyes. 

mark used one hand to push the tall male onto the bed, looking down at him with a disgusted look. he clicked his tongue and looked at the wallet in his hand. “how am i supposed to know theres actually money in here,” he mumbled to himself before tossing it onto the floor. 

mark cleared his throat once again, but adding a small cough after it. he gave the other male a sweet smile before ruffling his hair. “nice, isnt it? ill be the last thing you see until i snap your neck,” mark said with his voice low and mocking. “i suppose ill try to do this quickly so you dont have to suffer.” 

mark then positioned himself on johnny’s lap putting his hand under his chin and at the back of his head. “rest well,” he whispered into his ear before holding onto his face and turning johnny’s head. the crack of his neck made mark shudder as he got off of johnny. 

“god fucking dammit, now i have to take care of his body,” mark said aggravated as he kicked the now limp male’s ankle.

**Author's Note:**

> AHA i wrote this on may 11, ‘19


End file.
